


you've got a friend in me

by wolfofwinterfell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas with Friends, F/M, Just mostly, cute and fluffy, i don't always write sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfofwinterfell/pseuds/wolfofwinterfell
Summary: Lily, James, and Sirius have their first Christmas dinner together. Fluffy piece with friends (okay...and romance)!
Relationships: James Potter & Sirius Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	you've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines from Queen's "Seaside Rendezvous" are included.

"Lily! We're leaving for Perry and Jordan's now, and Petunia's already left. Are you _sure_ you don't mind us going?" Mum peeks around the doorframe of the kitchen and the expression on her face makes me wonder what answer she wants me to give her. Either one will make her question their choice to leave tonight and I just want her to have a good time. "We can cancel if you'd rather…"

"No, I'm good!" I make sure I smile at her as brightly as I can. "We had our breakfast and presents… Go enjoy yourselves. The Potters said they'll be here to get me around four."

"You'll ring if you need us?"

"Of course." I pinch flour between my fingers and toss it in her direction. "Now go! I have cookies to bake."

She laughs as a few specks land on her sleeve and spins away.

I like it best when she's happy, so even though I am a little sad to be spending part of the holiday away from her, I'm glad she and Dad can see their best friends today too. They're rocks for my parents like my friends are for me and that's the best we can hope for, right? That the people we love have other people around them, even if it's not us.

They invited me to go with them, but I don't know how to act around people I don't see anymore. Do Perry and Jordan know about magic? Would I have to censor myself around them? Would I be comfortable? So I said no and for some reason, I told Sirius. Sirius told James, James told his parents, and an hour later I had an owl in my room, waiting for me to write back with my response to an invite to Christmas dinner.

I said yes without even thinking and now I'm baking chocolate cookies and snickerdoodles. Both boys' favorites.

How did I know that?

* * *

Dinner is an interesting affair, full of laughter and food so good I'm almost embarrassed to admit that I like it better than what I would have had at home. And we're only on the appetizers. Magic is all around the house, the feel of it warm, and between that and the familiar banter between James and Sirius I feel like I belong here.

The thought scares me. A year ago I'd have told anybody who suggested I actually liked the two of them that they were thick.

"Hey Evans, are you _ever_ going to grab your plate so we can actually eat?" Sirius is already halfway standing from his chair, ready to bound out of the dining room like a racehorse from the starting gate.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Potter and James speak at the same time and I sneak a peek over at them. James's face is a bit pink and I have to hide my smile.

"I'd say go ahead, Black, but Merlin knows I wouldn't get to try anything if I did that." I make sure to take my time gathering my skirt as I stand up. "Between James and yourself you're eating for half the creatures in the forest."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing as I walk through to the kitchen and the entire time I fix a plate they're going at each other. I can't hear everything they say, just murmurs, but it reminds me of Petunia and I when we were younger and were best friends.

During most of dinner I'm quiet, letting everyone else carry the conversation. They don't seem to mind. Mr. and Mrs. Potter talk quietly amongst themselves, occasionally asking one of us a question, and James and Sirius talk about quidditch and pranks. Since I've gone to school with them for six years I shouldn't be surprised at just how close they are, but it's one thing to know that and another to see it. But here, away from the bustle of school, it's obvious. The way their faces light up, the mischief in their smiles, the way they're totally relaxed - even with me here.

I envy them.

* * *

"Hey, Lily…?" James's voice is soft from the other end of the couch. Sirius has disappeared, mumbling something about getting water, and without him we've been quiet. "I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk outside? It's just that Sirius mentioned you've not seen the garden and my parents love to decorate it for Christmas each year."

"Oh, um, sure." I wonder if he's going to try to kiss me. Sirius has been dropping hints about whatever is between us since dessert.

"Great!" He practically leaps up. "Um, I'll get your coat."

I stand up, looking at him expectantly as he continues to just stand and look at me.

"Oi! James!" Sirius's voice makes us both look toward the doorway; he's whispering but he may as well be shouting. "You need to get her her coat, mate."

"Right. Sorry." His cheeks flush again. He grabs it from Sirius's outstretched arm and helps me into it, his hands shaking the whole time.

It's snowing when we step outside and I see right away why they'd wanted to bring me out here. It is beautiful, even more so with the snow. The hedges are tall and all of them have fairy lights along them, their glow soft and gentle. There are ornaments on the trees, just plain bulbs, their simple reds, greens and golds making them all the prettier.

"May I show you around?"

"But of course." I smile over at James and he steps up to take my elbow in his hand, like we're at a fancy party, and I can only imagine the hard time he's going to get for this later.

James points out various plants as we walk, but I hardly pay attention to them beyond a glance or two. I'm distracted by music and stop when we're under a window on the second story. It looks to be open a bit. The song changes and this time I'm sure I know it.

" _Seaside whenever you stroll along with me,  
I'm merely contemplating what you feel inside-"_

I hear another voice after the first line and James is right next to me when I look over.

" _Meanwhile I ask you to be my Clementine.  
You say you will if you could - but you can't.  
I love you madly."_

I let him finish the first verse and join in for the rest of the song.

" _Underneath the moonlight  
Together we'll sail…"_

I've ended up right in front of him, so close I can see his eyelashes and smell the cologne he nicked from his dad. And I know I'm going to kiss him. How can I not?

It's just a kiss. It's not a promise.

But his lips are soft and he tastes like chocolate chips and cinnamon and I know, deep down, that I don't want any other girl to be in his arms. I don't want anybody else to sit at his table at Christmas, listening to his parents, watching him and the boy he loves so much he gave him a place to live when he ran away from home. I don't want anybody else to have this. Them.

Still close enough to feel his breath on my face, I grin up at him. "I didn't know you knew any Queen."

"I thought everyone knew Queen." There's a cough from somewhere up above. His gaze slides away from me and I know he's embarrassed. "They're your favorite, right?"

"Oh, absolutely. Have you _heard_ Freddie Mercury?" I tilt my head up a little. "Sirius told you to listen to them, didn't he?"

A piece of snickerdoodle hits me in the face from above in answer.

"Some wingman you've got there, Potter."

"Nah," he says back, looking up. I copy him and see Sirius sticking his head out now. "Some friend."


End file.
